Love At First Sight
by shoutalim
Summary: blablablablabla/? :)


**Tittle: Love At First Sight**  
**By: exel ( 88XL)**  
**Rated T**  
**Genre: Yaoi, fantasi, Romance, Comedy (gagal).**  
**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol , Xi Luhan.**  
**Pairing: ChanLu**

_**Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT**_

_**Ini fanfiction pertama aku. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan. Maklum aja yah namanya juga pemula._.v udah sih gitu aja yah..**_

**Happy Reading ! ^^**

**-Author POV-**

Disebuah istana di kerajaan $uho . Tinggal lah seorang pangeran tampan setampan romeo bahkan lebih tampan dari kiwil /? Yg bernama Park Chanyeol.

Saking tampanya dia sampai2 setiap orang yg melihatnya langsung mimisan seketika eak (˙▿˙?)

Saat ini ia berada di balkon depan kamarnya. Ia sedang memandang keluar, lebih tepatnya memandang ke arah rumah - rumah rakyatnya yang berada di depan istana

"Aku kesepian! Aku butuh seseorang... Yang selalu ada untuku.." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia galo di istana. Dia pengen keluar istana tapi dijagain sama pengawalnya :( _*kemudian sedih*_

Hari sudah mulai menjelang sore, mataharinya sudah mulai ngantuk dan mau menenggelamkan diri ke alam mimpi mungkin/? _(Emang matahari bisa ngantuk tah? ._.a)_

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan dan memasukan ke dalam tas nya, untuk bisa pergi dari sini. Tak lupa ia telah menuliskan surat dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya/?

"Semua sudah siap! Huh.. Bersiaplah untuk menemukan hal menarik yang telah menantimu, Park Chanyeol" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Ia mulai menurunkan tali dan mengikatnya di pintu balkon kamarnya. Lalu ia mulai turun.. Dan sampai ke tanah. Ia mulai berjalan mengendap ngendap

Dan...

**TAP!**

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yg megangin/? Pundaknya.

**DEG**

"Kau pencuri ya?" Tuduh salah satu pengawal yg sedang berjaga itu. Kemudian ia berbalik.

"Ssstttt! Bukan! Ini aku!" Bisiknya sambil menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir pengawal itu.

pengawal itu tercengang dan membulatkan matanya sebulat mungkin/? Karna saking kagetnya _(oke ini lebeh-_-)_

"Pangeran, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya pengawal itu dengan nada setengah berbisik

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar! Kau jangan beri tahu siapa siapa ya!" Bisiknya pada pengawal itu. Kemudian seringaian lebar tercetak jelas di muka pengawal itu.

"Oke. Tapi ada syaratnya pangeran!" Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Oke! Aku mengerti!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya lalu mengambil selembar goceng dan menyodorkanya ke pengawal itu "nih ambil!"

Pengawal itu mengambil uangnya lalu menaikan satu alisnya "hmm.. Lumayan buat beli bakso/?" Gumamnya.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Ucapnya rada semangat.

"Iya, hati hati! jaga dirimu baik baik ya, sayang ;;)" ucapnya genit.

Kemudian chanyeol memasang wajah -_- lalu ia berjalan ke depan gerbang pembatas antara istana dan luarnya/?. Dan ia pun menemukan kuda kesayanganya yang bernama phoenix yang sedari tadi menungunya. dan akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan istana lalu menuju hutan

"Hah akhirnya!" Ucapnya senang.

Sesampainya dihutan, chanyeol mulai mengantuk dan iya tau phoenix juga sudah kelelahan.

ia mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, lalu mencari sedikit ranting pohon yg ada disekitarnya dan mengumpulkanya. Kemudian phoenix mebakarnya dengan mengarahkan tanduknya pada kumpulan ranting pohon yang dikumpulkan chanyeol tadi.

_(-iklan-_  
_oh iya phoenix kuda nya chanyeol itu semacam pegasus/unicorn. Sayap dan tanduknya itu terbuat dari api. Tapi sayap dan tanduknya itu jarang di perlihatkan Ke orang2. Tanduk dan sayapnya itu cuma muncul pas keadaan tertentu. Bisa dibayangin kan? Kalo bisa bagus, kalo yg gabisa dapet pukpukan dari author /?. Okesip balik ke cerita -_-)/)_

chanyeol pun tertidur di bawah pohon bersama kuda kesayanganya di dekat api unggun dan juga sungai.

Malam berubah menjadi pagi, tapi mataharinya masih malu2 untuk menunjukan sinar cahayanya. Tapi chanyeol masih setia dengan tidur pulasnya.

**-Luhan POV-**

Pagi telah datang. Aku pun terbangun dari alam mimpiku. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarku dan membukanya lebar lebar.

Aku menarik nafas menghirup aroma bunga bunga yang ada dibawah jendelaku kuat kuat kemudian menghembuskanya.

"Pagi yang cerah untuk seseorang yang selalu sendirian" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian aku bersiap siap pergi ke sungai untuk mandi. Setelah siap aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumahku setelah aku menutupnya.

Aku berjalan sambil menunduk menuju sungai yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mandi. Sambil melangkah, sesekali aku menendang kecil daun daun kering yang ada di sekitarku.

**-Chanyeol POV-**

Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku dan mengucek mataku/? Mencari keberadaan phoenix.

Mataku melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaanya tapi yang ada aku malah melihat seseorang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk menuju ke arahku.

'ah apakah itu salah satu pengawal yang mencariku? Ah tapi kelihatanya dia membawa peralatan mandi. Mana mungkin itu pengawalku' pikirku. 'Dia berjalan semakin dekat. Kurasa dia ingin mandi disini. Sebaiknya aku bersembunyi!' Batinku

Aku membawa tasku yang isinya barang barangku dan bersembunyi disalah satu pohon besar yg ada disekitarku.

**-Luhan POV-**

Sesampainya di sungai. Aku mengerutkan keningku 'aneh. Mengapa ada bekas api unggun disini? Apa ada seseorang yang datang kesini?' Tanyaku dalam hati sambil memandangi bekas api unggun yg apinya sudah padam itu.

Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun disini. 'Hmm.. Mungkin sudah pergi' pikirku.

Aku membuka semua pakaianku dengan cuek. Lalu aku mendekati sungai. Kemudian menceburkan diriku ke sungai. Dan mulai membersihkan badanku dengan sabun batang yang aku bawa tadi.

**-Chanyeol POV-**

Aku mengintip sedikit ke arah pemuda itu. Dan ternyata benar. Dia berniat untuk mandi di sungai ini. Tapi.. ketika aku melihat wajahnya...

**DEG**

**DEG**

'Cantik sekali!' Batinku. 'Hey! Ada apa dengan jantungku? Dan perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku?' Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dalam hati

'Siapa dia? Apa dia tinggal disini? hmm.. Dia itu wanita atau pria? Jika dia pria mengapa wajahnya bening dan kulitnya juga mulus seperti wanita? Hmm.. Jika dia wanita, mengapa dadanya rata dan itu... Ohh' _(itu apa om? ._.a)_ Aku pun berkepo ria di dalam benakku.

Senyum terus mengembang dibibirku. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya aku bisa melihat orang cantik naked di depanku. Rasanya aku seperti ingin... _(Apa hayooo OuO)_

30 menit berlalu

Dia mulai selesai dengan acara mandinya. Sampai sekarang aku masih tetap setia memperhatikan gerak gerik nya.

Ia sudah selesai menggunakan pakaian. Ketika ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan sungai, tiba tiba ku dengar ia berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat phoenix dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dan phoenix pun reflek shock dengan mengangkat dua kakinya dihadapanya. Bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan pemuda cantik itu.

Aku pun tidak tinggal diam. Ketika ia hampir terjatuh aku langsung menangkapnya. Lalu menenangkan phoenix.

Phoenix pun akhirnya terdiam. Dan merubah wujudnya seperti semula. Dan ketika aku ingin melihat keadaanya ternyata pemuda ini sedang menatapku..

**DEG**

**-Luhan POV-**

30 menit berlalu.

Aku mulai menyelesaikan acara mandiku. Aku mengambil handuk dan ku gunakan untuk mengeringkan seluruh badanku. Lalu aku mengambil pakaian. Dan memakainya/? _(What?-_-a)_

Ketika ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan sungai, aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat mahluk aneh dihadapanku. Reflek aku langsung berteriak ketakutan. Sontak saat aku hampir terjatuh tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluku dari belakang. Aku terfokus menatap wajahnya dalam dalam/? Tanpa memikirkan mahluk aneh yang baru saja aku lihat/?

Tak lama kemudian ia menoleh dan menatapku.

**DEG**

Aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas/? Ketika ia melihatku.

'Tampan' batinku

**TBC!**

**_Gimana ceritanya? What do you think? Maaf kalo ceritanya garing atau kebocah2an/? Maklum lah.. Yg nulisnya juga bocah 15taon eak (˙▿˙?)_**

**_Oh iya Kalian pasti nanya kan "mau cari temen kok perginya ke hutan" yakan yakan? /? Aku ada jawabanya nih "kalo dia perginya cuma ke sekitar rumah2 penduduk disitu, nanti kalo dia ketauan yang ada penjagaanya lebih ketat/? Sehingga dia gapunya akses sama sekali buat keluyuran/?" Gitu.. Tadinya sih gue mau nulis itu yah cuman gue bingung mau di taro dimananya hiks :( *kemudian sedih*_**

**_Untuk next chapter nya sih belum keliatan/?. Aku juga bingung sama imajinasi aku yg lagi macet ini /? Eak :V_**

**_Udah sih gitu aja yah gue juga bingung mau bacot apa lagi.. Wasalam '-')/_**


End file.
